russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV-4 Program Schedule
To serve you better and cater to our Filipino people, People's Television (PTV) is the leading source of Philippine television. This means our top quality news and public affairs, cultural and educational, children's programs, sports and entertainment programs. Our goal to make them the alternative TV station that bridging the nation-building. MISSION :We shall inform, inspire, educate and empower our people and nation through relevant, trustworthy, and world-class quality television programs and services. :Our goal to make itself the alternative television network, giving priority to high-quality news and public affairs, cultural and educational, children's programs, entertainment and sports programs. :Disseminate objective and up-to-date information on government projects and activities. :Help translate the government's vision of national unity, social upliftment, economic progress, and enduring peace into reality. VISION :PTV shall be the leading news and public information channel in the country. :One of the major leaps PTV has taken was the production of new and additional programs to give new meaning to alternative programming and make primetime viewing more inviting, PTV guarantees to bring distinctive and captivating shows that will bring ample and balanced entertainment to its audience. :With 27 provincial stations strategically located around the archipelago and carried by the largest number of cable operators in the country today, the People's Television Network offers you superior service, satellite power and unbeatable nationwide reach and coverage. CORE VALUES :Professionalism, Integrity, Commitment, and Dedication :Teamwork, Innovation, and Service, Excellence :Value for God, Country and People PROVINCIAL STATIONS :LUZON :PTV 4 Manila :PTV 8 Baguio : PTV 4 Laoag :PTV 4 Vigan : PTV 6 Dagupan : PTV 11 Tuguegarao : PTV 4 Santiago, Isabela : PTV 13 Romblon : PTV 4 Puerto Princesa, Palawan :PTV 8 Naga :PTV 4 Goa, Camarines Sur :PTV 8 Legaspi :PTV 4 Virac, Catanduanes :VISAYAS :PTV 2 Iloilo :PTV 2 Bacolod :PTV 10 Dumaguete :PTV 11 Cebu :PTV 8 Tacloban :PTV 2 Guimaras :PTV 12 Calbayog :PTV 4 Borongan :MINDANAO :PTV 7 Zamboanga : PTV 11 Dipolog : PTV 11 Pagadian : PTV 11 Sibugay :PTV 8 Cagayan de Oro :PTV 11 Davao :PTV 5 General Santos :PTV 8 Kidapawan : PTV 9 Butuan : PTV 8 Agusan del Sur : PTV 8 Cotabato : PTV 4 Marawi : PTV 7 Jolo, Sulu :Free TV :800 Cable and Affiliates Systems Nationwide :Direct to Home Satellite Profile PTV-4 or People's Television Network Incorporated (PTNI) is the Philippine government’s flagship television network. It is a government-owned and controlled corporation created by law, Republic Act 7306 amended by Republic Act 10390. The channel is under the supervision of the President Communications Operations Office (PCOO). It airs news and public affairs, curriculum-based educational and entertainment on very high frequency (VHF). It is one of the three television channels owned by the Philippine government along with Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and Radio Philippines Network (RPN). It is however the only one that has not been sold to private investors and the government wants to retain and develop. The channel underwent modernization when President Benigno Aquino III signed Republic Act 10390 that gave an additional P5 billion for the channel’s operations. New equipment were bought. PTV has five members on its board of directors. They are appointed by the president and they must represent different sectors: two from the government sector, one from the private sector, one from the private sector and the broadcast industry, and one from the educational sector. Although PTV’s audience share is not substantial as the network compared to the top three TV stations (ABS-CBN 2, GMA 7 and IBC 13), the channel has gained a newfound significance when President Rodrigo Duterte announced a month before his assumption into his office that the press interviews and conferences will be announce official statements through the state-run channel. This means that other networks must ask permission from PTV-4 to tap to its broadcast so the other networks can show it in their own networks. PTV-4 consistently ranks among the top 5 television networks in the country. Schedule :Monday-Friday :4 am – (every first Friday of the month): Quiapo TV Mass (in HD) :5 am – Oras ng Katotohanan (in HD) :6 am – PTV News Headlines (replay) :7 am – Bagong Pilipinas (LIVE) :8 am – :Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action (in HD) :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (in HD) :Fri: CONSTEL English (in HD) :8:30 am – :Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (in HD) :Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (in HD) :9 am – Daily Info (LIVE) :9:30 am – DOSTv: Science for the People :10 am – Bitag Live (LIVE) :11 am – TV Shop (with Malacanang Press Conference) (every Wednesday, 11-11:30 am: Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko (in HD)) :12:30 pm – Magic Wonderland (in HD) :1 pm – Sentro Balita (LIVE) :2 pm – TV Shop (every Friday, 2-3 pm: Damayan Ngayon) :Mon, Tue, Thurs & Fri :4 pm – Crayon Shin-chan (in HD) :4:30 pm – Eyeshield 21 (in HD) :5 pm – Magic DoReMi (in HD) :Wed :3 pm – UAAP Season 80 (LIVE) (simulcast on S+A) (in HD) :5:30 pm – Kilos Pronto (LIVE) :6:30 pm – Ulat Bayan (LIVE) :7:30 pm – PTV Sports (LIVE) :8:15 pm – Unknown Woman (in HD) :9 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) (LIVE) (in HD) :9:30 pm – PTV News Headlines (LIVE) :10:30 pm - :Mon: BizNews (in HD) :Tue: Public Eye (in HD) :Wed: One ASEAN (in HD) :Thurs: GSIS Members Hour (in HD) :Fri: Paco Park Presents (in HD) :11:30 pm – PNA Newsroom :12 mn to 1 am – Oras ng Himala (in HD) :Saturday :5 am – Payo Alternatibo ng Dok Alternatibo (in HD) :5:30 am – Oras ng Himala (in HD) :6:30 am – Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air (in HD) :7 am – Kerygma TV (in HD) :8 am – Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas (in HD) :9 am – Mag-Agri Tayo (in HD) :10 am – Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show (in HD) :11 am – Yan ang Marino (in HD) :11:30 am – Lutong Bahay (in HD) :12 nn – We Bare Bears (in HD) :12:30 pm – The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) (in HD) :1 pm – Auto Review (in HD) :1:30 pm – UAAP Season 80 (LIVE) (simulcast on S+A) (in HD) :3:30 pm – Upfront at the UAAP (simulcast on S+A) (in HD) :4 pm – UAAP Season 80 (LIVE) (simulcast on S+A) (in HD) :6:30 pm – Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) :7:30 pm – Pinoy U.S. Cops: Ride Along (in HD) :8 pm – Iskoolmates (in HD) :9 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) (in HD) :9:30 pm – ASEAN Spotlight TV (in HD) :10 pm – The Boardroom (in HD) :10:30 pm – Pilipino Box Office (in HD) :12:30 am to 1:30 am – Oras ng Katotohanan (in HD) :Sunday :5 am – Biyaheng Bukid ni Manny Piñol (in HD) :5:30 am – Oras ng Katotohanan (in HD) :6:30 am – Key of David (in HD) :7 am – Talitha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) (in HD) :8 am – Alagang Magaling (in HD) :9 am – Sagisag Kultura sa PTV (in HD) :10 am – Buhay Pinoy (in HD) :10:30 am – iTravel Pinas (in HD) :11 am – Out of Town (Abel Cruz) (in HD) :11:30 am – Kusina Atbp. (in HD) :12 nn – We Bare Bears (in HD) :12:30 pm – The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) (in HD) :1 pm – Kakaibang Lunas (in HD) :1:30 pm – UAAP Season 80 (LIVE) (simulcast on S+A) (in HD) :3:30 pm – Upfront at the UAAP (simulcast on S+A) (in HD) :4 pm – UAAP Season 80 (LIVE) (simulcast on S+A) (in HD) :6:30 pm – Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) :7:30 pm – An Evening with Raoul (in HD) :8:30 pm – Salaam TV sa PTV (in HD) :9 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) (in HD) :9:30 pm – Lumad TV (in HD) :10 pm – Primetime Cinema (in HD) :12 mn to 1 am – Oras ng Himala (in HD) :with PTV Newsbreak (hourly news capsules every Monday to Friday at 8 am, 12 nn and 9 pm, and Saturday and Sunday at 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm and 4 pm) TV special :Para sa Bayan (Ang Kwento ng PTV) :Part 1 (July 5, 2017: 7:30PM) :Part 2 (July 12, 2017: 7:30PM) :Part 3 (July 19, 2017: 7:30PM) :Part 4 (July 26, 2017: 7:30PM) :ASEAN 50th Grand Celebration (August 8: Tuesday, 11:30AM-1PM and 2:50PM-7:30PM) :Primetime Cinema: 2nd ASEAN-Japan TV Festival 2017 (September 24, 2017) Schedule (July 31-August 4) :7;30 pm - Para sa Bayan: Ang Kwento ng PTV :8 pm - :Mon: Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa :Tue: ASEAN Spotlight TV :Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan :Thurs: Iskoolmates :8:45 pm - One-Well Raised Daughter :9:15 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw :9:30 pm - PTV News Headlines 'In-House Programs' NEWS PROGRAMS :DAILY INFO (Aljo Bendijo, Catherine Vital) :Weekdays 9:00AM-9:30AM :Straightforward and factual news delivered every morning. Our morning news program is anchored by Aljo Bendijo and Catherine Vital. :SENTRO BALITA (Angelique Lazo, Alex Santos) :Weekdays 1:00PM-2:00PM :PTV gives to the viewing public a daily news program in the early afternoon. Sentro Balita is a one-hour roundup in the afternoon news cravings. Anchored by Angelique Lazo and Alex Santos, the program offers the accounts of events by delivering the top stories of the day here and around the world that occurred the previous evening and the early hours of the morning. Through its live reports, Sentro Balita delivers balanced and factual news stories. :ULAT BAYAN (Erwin Tulfo, Diane Querrer) :Weeknights 6:30PM-7:30PM :Ito ang komprehensibo at makatotohanang balita. Walang dagdag, walang kulang. :Featuring the day's headlines around the nation and around the country, Ulat Bayan is PTV's prime newscast. Anchored by Erwin Tulfo and Diane Querrer, giving you the the most comprehensive and truthful news delivered in a primetime viewers. Through its live reports, Ulat Bayan also offers the most hard-hitting public service and police reports. :PTV NEWS HEADLINES (Anthony Pangilinan, Charmaine Espina) :Weekdays 9:30PM-10:30PM :Featuring tonight's news, tomorrow's headlines and undisputed top stories around the world in the nightly viewers, PTV News Headlines is the late-night English news program on Philippine television. Anchored by two of the most respected and outstanding broadcasters: Anthony Pangilinan and Charmaine Espina, delivering the latest headlines through local and national news, business and economy news through updates on the stock market and fluctuation in foreign exchange currencies, international news overseas, sports news and entertainment news. PTV News Headlines geared towards more than headlines, executives, government officials and foreign communities. This late-night English news program also includes the updates on business matters that affect the nation. :PTV NEWSBREAK :Weekdays 8AM (Filipino), 12NN (Filipino), 9PM (English) :Weekends 12NN, 1PM, 2PM, 3PM, 4PM (Filipino) :News is always quick, brief and on-the-go. And for those who want their news the way it should be, Newsbreak should be their pick. Newsbreak aired daily from 09:00 AM to 09:00 PM. Newsbreak delivers the breaking news despite the morning lull through brief news items ranging from two to three minutes. :Anchored by Audrey Gorriceta, Ice Martinez and Ralph Obina :PTV CORDILLERA NEWSBREAK (PTV Cordillera) :Weekdays 10AM and 3PM. :PTVISMIN NEWSUPDATE ''(PTV Davao) :Weekdays 11AM, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday 4PM. During Wednesdays, it will air one time within UAAP. :''PNA NEWSROOM (William Thio, Pia Roces Morato) :Weekdays 11:30PM-12:00MN :Anchored by Daniel Razon Miss A and Susan Enriquez Dong Puno LIVE PNA Newsroom brings you the biggest news of the day in its thirty-minute webcast from Monday to Friday. :ULAT BAYAN WEEKEND (Rocky Ignacio, Ralph Obina/Joseph Parafina, Eunice Samonte) :Weekends 6:30PM-7:30PM :Anchored by Rocky Ignacio and Ralph Obina on Saturdays, and Joseph Parafina and Eunice Samonte on Sundays PUBLIC AFFAIRS PROGRAMS :BAGONG PILIPINAS (Diane Querrer, Greco Belgica, Dianne Medina, Jules Guiang, Karla Paderna) :Weekdays 7:00AM-8:00AM :PTV's daily morning newsmagazine show. :Hosts: Dianne Medina, Jules Guiang, Karla Paderna, Diane Querrer and Greco Belgica :BIZNEWS (Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee) :Monday 10:30PM-11:30PM :A business program that gives a lot of information to understand economics, investment and marketing with invited prominent guests from public and private business sector to talk about the latest information, strategies, & policies. :Hosts: Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee :PUBLIC EYE :Tuesday 10:30PM-11;30PM :A one-hour documentary that features ordinary people with extra-ordinary stories. The program ventures out from the usual host-driven documentaries. :ISKOOLMATES (Jules Guiang, Hessa Gonzales and JV Cruz) :Saturday 8:00PM-9:00PM :A youth debate program hosted by Mr. Jules Guiang, Hessa Gonzales, JV Cruz, Mico Aytona and Kat Medina. Iskoolmates visits Colleges/Universities and discuss relevant topics/issues that affect the youth and the society through an informal debate. A segment of the program is also a feature of the school, their history/background, facilities and achievements. :Hosted by Jules Guiang, Hessa Gonzales and JV Cruz. :THE BOARDROOM :Saturday 10:00PM-10:30PM :Hosted by Anthony Pangilinan, the program deliver the stories behind the country’s top business icons, leaders, innovators and execuitves. PUBLIC SERVICE :BITAG LIVE (Ben Tulfo) :Weekdays 10:00AM-11:00AM :Ben Tulfo’s hard-hitting public service program that provides analysis on market-driven socio-political issues. The program is famous for its no-holds-barred and comic format, connecting with millions of Filipinos across the globe. :Host: Ben Tulfo :Simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas (RP1) 738 kHz, BITAG Live Facebook page, and bitagmedia.com. :KILOS PRONTO (Alex Santos, Ben Tulfo, Erwin Tulfo) :Weekdays 5:30PM-6:30PM :The hybrid integrated public service television program anchored by Tulfo brothers, Ben and Erwin, together with veteran broadcaster Alex Santos. The program calls on public officials and concerned individuals to quickly act on public complaints and grievances. :Hosts: Ben Tulfo, Erwin Tulfo and Alex Santos :Simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas 2 (RP2) 918 kHz and facebook.com/kilospronto. :KAUSUGAN MO SAGOT KO (Dr. Israel Francis Pargas and Aljo Bendijo) :Wednesday 11:00AM-11:30AM :Hosts: Dr. Israel Francis Pargas and Aljo Bendijo :GSIS MEMBERS HOUR (VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez) :Thursday 10:30PM-11:30PM :A public affairs program specifically targeting government employees who are the members and pensioners of GSIS (Government Service Insurance System), along with sent-in inquiries on GSIS benefits and programs. Hosted by VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez. :DAMAYAN NGAYON (William Thio and Emily Katigbak) :Friday 2:00PM-3:00PM :One of the longest-running public service programs in the country, which is hosted by William Thio and Emily Katigbak. The show tackles different informative subjects and solutions that surely helps not just the viewers but also the real people especially those who are in need. :Hosts: Mr. William Thio and Ms. Emily Katigbak, with Diane Querrer (Bayanihan Center) and Dexter Villamin (Tamang DEXarte) :PINOY US COPS RIDE ALONG (Ben Tulfo) :Saturday 7:30PM-8:00PM :Action-packed docu-reality law enforcement program featuring Filipino cops in Northern California. Highly regarded and acknowledged, Pinoy US Cops is the only Filipino program cleared by Northern California PD to document police activities and do actual ride-along. EDUCATIONAL PROGRAMS (under People's Television Network Educational, Entertainment and Cultural Division) :CHEMISTRY IN ACTION (Randy See) :Monday and Wednesday 8:00AM-8:30AM :Chemistry telecourse, which aims to enhance the teachers' competence and confidence in teaching Chemistry to high school students. It specifically targets lessons that are usually hard to teach, giving the teachers leverage when teaching their students in a classroom setting. Expository presentations, laboratory demonstrations, and applications of concepts and principles using familiar examples are provided to impart these concepts effectively. Chemistry in Action is hosted by Randy See. :Current: Randy See (2015-present) :Former: Ramon Miranda (1995-2001) :PHYSICS IN EVERYDAY LIFE (Neric Acosta) :Monday and Wednesday 8:30AM-9:00AM :A telecourse for college students that features lessons on physics. :The telecourse facilitates learning and development of concepts in Physics. This is done by linking physical concepts and principles with daily activities as well as laboratory experiments and demonstrations. :The program also demonstrates teaching strategies that promote active learner participation and acquisition of logical thinking skills. It is currently hosted by Neric Acosta. :Current: Neric Acosta (2015-present) :Former: Dr. Zeny Domingo (1995-2001) :SCIENCE MADE EASY (William Thio) :Tuesday and Thursday 8:00AM-8:30AM :A telecourse for elementary students and elementary science teachers that features lessons on basic science. It is specifically designed to make teachers aware that teaching is not difficult and that it can be exciting and enjoyable. It also aims to develop thinking skills and demonstrate different strategies and activities for making science concepts easily understandable to grade school pupils. In addition, it provides teachers with a basic understanding of science concepts required in the elementary curriculum and their applications in daily life. Science Made Easy is a comprehensive distance learning program via television with William Thio. :Current: William Thio (2015-present) :Former: Lourdes R. Carale (1995-2001) :FUN WITH MATH (K.A. Antonio) :Tuesday and Thursday 8:30AM-9:00AM :Fun with Math is an adaptation of the NHK produced video material of the same title. The local version is a half-hour educational program that helps kids to understand math problems better through the use of cartoon characters. Mathematical concepts are simplified for the children by using everyday experiences where they can fully comprehend the concepts involved. :In each episode, the teacher presents a problem, and solutions are given by the puppets as applied in day-to-day activities. Fun with Math proves that kids can actually enjoy and have fun in learning Math. The program is currently hosted by K.A. Antonio. :Current: K.A. Antonio (2016-present) :Former: Queena Lee-Chua (1995-2001), Diane Querrer (2015-2016) :CONSTEL ENGLISH (Justine Peña) :Friday 8:00AM-9:00AM :Every Friday mornings, Constel English is a telecourse for high school students that aims to upgrade the teaching competencies of English teachers. Some lessons with various segments in Listening, Reading, Writing, Speaking, Grammar, and Literature, these are specifically designed for English teachers to have a comprehensive distance learning program via television. Teaching materials along with supplementary activities to enhance comprehension and participation also accompany the lessons. :Each episode has been evaluated by project consultants and ELT specialists. :This telecourse directly benefits elementary, secondary, and tertiary English teachers in both public and private schools is hosted by Justine Peña. :Current: Justine Peña (2015-present) :Former: Mae Fernandez-Legaspi (1995-2001) INFOTAINMENT :DOSTV: SCIENCE FOR THE PEOPLE :Weekdays 9:30AM-10:00AM :DOSTv is the official weather and science program of the Department of Science and Technology to communicate Science For The People, promote a culture of science and technology, and raise the aspirations of our youth to pursue careers in Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mathematics and be the leaders of the future. Produced by DOST- Science and Technology Information Institute, DOSTv airs Monday to Friday via PTV 4 at 6:30am; Global News Network at 11:00am and 4:00pm; and DOSTv's online platforms, www.dostv.ph, www.dostv.ph/youtube, facebook.com/DOSTvPH at 11:00am. :MAG-AGRI TAYO (Philip Daffon) :Saturday 9:00AM-10:00AM :A television program dedicated solely to promoting agriculture and aquaculture. Mag-Agri Tayo is now on its 14th year and has gained a wide viewership based nationwide. It is also being watched in other countries. Mag-Agri Tayo has garnered several awards for its contribution to the promotion of agriculture and aquaculture development, technology popularization and awareness on the importance of agriculture not only to food production and sufficiency but also in economic development. Hosted by Philip Daffon, Jr. :Host: Gel Miranda :BIYAHENG BUKID :Sunday 5:00AM-5:30AM :Hosts: Manny Piñol, Diane Querrer and Allan Allanigue COOKING :LUTONG BAHAY (Pinky Marquez) :Satruday 11:30AM-12:00NN :Savor the goodness of home-cooked food in Lutong Bahay. This cooking show aims to teach just about anybody show you how to prepare delicious, mouth-watering meals the fun and easy way. Giving you easy to prepare recipes, even first time cooks will find it a piece of cake! Join our favorite TV host Pinky Marquez and whip up culinary delights just in time for lunch. :KUSINA ATBP. (Chef Bambi Lichauco) :Sunday 11:30AM-12:00NN :Savor our native Filipino cuisine in Kusina Atbp. This cooking show promotes native dishes by bringing the viewers to its travels to different provinces around the country. It features local culinary experts demonstrating how a specialty dish of a particular province is prepared.With easy to prepare recipes, the program seeks to showcase the richness of our Filipino culinary heritage. A guest cook is invited in each episode to help the host, Chef Bambi Lichauco, who acts as a 'learner," to prepare the different dishes and learn to whip up culinary masterpieces. This emphasizes that viewers can learn all the recipes being prepared without having to be a professional chef. Foreign dishes being served all over the Philippines are also presented to provide variety. ENTERTAINMENT :PACO PARK PRESENTS (Maribel Fernandez) :Friday 10:30PM-11:30PM :The musical show presenting public concerts held regularly at the Paco Park in Manila. Viewers can enjoy live music from some of the country's freshest, most promising musical talents as they sing a variety of songs from romantic kundimans to modern pop songs. Hosted by Maribel Fernandez, the program gives you live music at its best as performed by talented Filipino artists. :PILIPINO BOX OFFICE :Saturday 10:30PM-12:30AM :Pilipino Box Office is a 2 hour program featuring some of the most well-loved Tagalog movies ever produced. So bring out the popcorn and relax at home while watching your favorite Tagalog movie. :AN EVENING WITH RAOUL (Raoul Imbach) :Sunday 7:30PM-8:30PM :A one-hour musical variety show hosted by The Singing Diplomat Raoul Imbach, with the band The Wild Tortillas. Imbach is a counselor and deputy chief of mission of the Embassy of Switzerland in the Philippines, and a singer more popularly known by his renditions of Filipino and Italian songs. A spontaneous type of entertainment that would amuse our audience in various ways through Raoul's versatility in his way of singing, dancing, hosting and gigs, but more importantly with his heart in it for audience acceptance and interaction. To complete the TV show, guests shall be invited either for singing or be interviewed on something related to entertainment for a cause or one's philanthropic activities. This shall be a portion of the show for the audience to call or text for their support on a special projects for a cause. The program will feature different segments including interviews, cooking and performances, among others. :PRIMETIME CINEMA :Sunday 10:00PM-12:00MN :Are you a couch potato? If yes, then Primetime Cinema is the show for you. It gives you two hours of Korean movies you've always wanted to see or want to watch over and over again. How's that for entertainment Sit back and enjoy your favorite Korean movies every Sunday nights. SPORTS :UAAP :Wednesday 3:00PM-5:30PM :Saturday and Sunday 1:30PM-6:30PM :PTV SPORTS (Dennis Principe and Angel Atienza) :Weekdays 7:30PM-8:15PM :The No. 1 sports newscast in the Philippines :Anchor: Dennis Principe and Angel Atienza :AUTO REVIEW (Ron de los Reyes) :Saturday 1:00PM-1:30PM :A weekly motoring and travel show featuring the latest in motoring and interesting travel and lifestyle destinations. :Host: Ron de los Reyes PTV theme songs *''Bagong Pilipinas'' by Jossah Quiros (Bagong Pilipinas theme song) *''Fun with Math'' (theme song) *''Kilos Pronto'' by Mike Kosa (Kilos Pronto theme song) *''Kalusugan Mo Sagot Ko'' (theme song) *''One ASEAN'' (theme song) *''Damayan Ngayon'' by Sheryn Regis (theme song) *''Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas'' by Gerry Calderon (Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas theme song) *''Tinig Mo'' by Fuseboxx (Iskoolmates theme song) *''Binibini'' by Raoul Imbach (An Evening with Raoul theme song) See also *Old PTV-4 Sked in 1999 *PTV-4 Old Sked (February 19-25, 2001) *NBN 4 Schedule (June 2003) *Old NBN 4 Programs (2006-2007) *PTV-4 Schedule (2012) *Thoughts on Telebisyon ng Bayan *PTV-4 Schedule (2014) *PTV-4 launching PrimeNovela *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network of the government *PBA D-League premieres on PTV-4 starting October 27 *PTV-4 Coordinates With Korean Entertainment To Introduce 'Here Comes Mr. Oh' And Other Korean Shows In Our Country *'Magic Wonderland' Premieres April 6 on PTV-4 *PTV-4 Schedule (2015) *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network like PTV *28th SEA Games on PTV-4 – Team Philippines Schedules *PTV-4’s two of Koreanovelas now airing *In the works: Korean-produced shows catering to Pinoys *The Legendary Doctor brings daily Koreanovela to PTV-4 *PTV NEWS: Unified ‘One-Brand’ News Programs to Kick Off this July 21 on PTV-4 *PTV-4 Schedule for 2016 William Jones Cup *UAAP Season 79 Games Schedule and Results *UAAP Season 79 volleyball starts February *New PTV4 head reacts to rumors about signing up Kris Aquino, other celebs *‘The Legendary Doctor’ warms Pinoy’s hearts *No negotiation between PTV 4 & Kris of IBC 13 *PTV tie-up with art and culture, cinema *PTV-4 Schedule for SEA Games 2017 Category:People's Television Network Category:Program Schedule